Seven and a Half Circles
by Shakey Tomato
Summary: Rikku falls for men too hard and too fast. Yuna has trouble falling at all. Under perfect exteriors their measurements don't quite hit the mark. Nobody's perfect. RikPov GxRxTxY
1. Prologue

A/N: Seven and a Half Circles came from a little speach my teacher gave in art class once, surmounting to something like "The human normal human figure measures to exactly seven and a half circles, with the first circle being the head. Of course their are freaks out their who are a little off of the 7 and a half mark." For some reason this really stuck. So later when I actually had already started this fanfic I changed the title to SAAHC to better fit a story about my lovely lovely characters and all of their imperfections. That being said, this fic is a bit melodramatic and OOC perhaps.

Rikku's is the narrator and she is very unreliable one. She will try and slant the story to make some people look bad or too good. What I mean by this is she isn't omniscient in the context of the story. What she narrates isn't law in the emotional sense, physically however...

Blah blah blah... I won't go on, as no one actually reads these things any way.

Any way this is a recent edit. Chapter 8 has been deleted. :) I just thought I could do better.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 or any of the chars or locations...

--

Seven and a Half Circles

Prologue

--

I'm drowning.

My lungs filling as an uncomfortable stretch makes me just want to give in and let the water take me. I squirm under an invisible presence above me and kick and flail about, fighting with all I have just to survive another second. I try to scream but the water muffles my cry and I loose some of the very little precious air I have, instead I see bubbly spit rise above my head and mingle with the hair that floats there. My hair is tangled and stained with this terrible liquid and the more I move the more it becomes an ugly mess in the air I so desperately strive for. By now I've lost all hope for surviving or leaving a pretty corpse.

Desperately I sent a silent plea to all the people who have ever been there for me and wish that I could see them for one last goodbye.

Yuna I love you even though you annoy the hell out of me. I hope you remain perfectly perfect and live the happy fairy tale life you deserve.

Wakka and Lulu I hope you are happy together, don't mourn me for too long.

Kimahri you will make a good leader for your people, just don't let them convince you otherwise.

Paine I wish you were here.

Tidus… you be happy with that woman.

Suddenly a face appears over mine. He has cold eyes and harsh eyebrows. I scream at him when he reaches for me and pulls me out of the water to my feet. I narrow my eyes at him and throw a hip out for my pruney fingers to rest on.

"Miss, if you want to kill yourself I suggest you do it in a less public place and in a more efficient way. You could be a blitz ball with as long as you were holding your breath." He says harshly and walks away leaving me in the soft candle light bathing this place.

I giggled loudly. I wasn't trying to kill myself; I was feeling the exhilaration of drowning. I knew that I could never really drown. I could stay under water for a very long time, so long that I would loose patience trying to feel some sort of discomfort and leave to do something else. Tidus told me he was the same way, all blitz ball players were, and suggested we might be hybrids of ancient water humanoids.

It's not that I want to drown any way. I just want to know the feeling. I wanted to know what real distress was like.

It was arid in the air away from the wonderfully crafted Bevellian fountain so I reached to the water for the rose I tragically lost during the struggle. It was water-logged and the petals hung heavily, but that small imperfection made it even more beautiful. I fell back into the water and let the delicate thing breathe in my steed. My feet stayed out in the air, the one that had a strappy elegant heeled shoe on it was pointed at the ground and my sore shoeless foot swung around aimlessly in the warm night.

Bevelle was such a wonderful city. It had all the things that could make a city great. It had delicious food that I never tried but already thought was great, red buildings that reflected the misery of the lives of all the people that looked at them blankly hoping for a miracle, and gentle black waters surrounding the city. They mocked the mocked lives of the citizens who lit their paper lanterns every afternoon looking at the hot flame but never feeling its sting.

I loved immersing myself in the rules so I knew all the ones I could break, and how it was dangerous to walk into a public place in broad daylight looking like I had been chewed on by rogue moogles all night. I loved not belonging and having to meet new friends and enemies every day, while I dressed in robes and piled my hair on top of my head in a way that was to beautiful and intricate to even bother fighting in. So naturally I also enjoyed the fights.

I had been called here, and obligated to come but I will chose to stay even after I am no longer need to be the pretty face of the Al Bhed. Maybe If I stay long enough people will begin to believe I have a secret lover in the city, or I was sent on a suicide mission to bring Bevelle to its gold encrusted knees. Maybe I could develop a suicide mission with my secret lover to bring down Bevelle. We would escape to some secluded place under the waters of the Moonflow and grow whole fields of water-logged roses.

Forgotten, dead, and alone roses, colored like muddy blood.

Home would always be my city and my home, as Besaid is for Wakka, and Zanarkand is for Tidus. Yuna's home is in Besaid too, she is lucky and gets to live there with her friends and her boyfriend. They have themselves their own little tent, Tidus and her, and they sleep in it together. She is satisfied making him food and playing with the neighbors' baby while she throws back her tamed hair into a simple elegant pony tail. I went there once and laid innocently down on the only bed in the place and messed up the sheets while she watched me questioningly and made them again when I got up.

Every time there was always a fresh vase of clichéd roses, still boldly red and pointing towards the sky. They always counted to twelve. I could feel her gaze avoid them as mine did as well. I guessed she was embarrassed at the effort he puts into them while she stays home all day and cleans.

I would like more than anything to stay home and clean while I have a bouquet of roses to feel guilty about. As always Yuna is beautiful fairytale princess Yuna, living in her island paradise, completely happy with her delicate pillow fluffing duties. While I am a drowning little puppy-eyed girl who wants nothing more than a bouquet to call her own.

People like me don't have fairytale endings. We watch people we love die and struggle with expressing our emotions to the extent we drive people far away to distant lands were everyone walks in step.

No matter how I complained or writhed in the cold Yevonite water I could still feel an air of significance around me. I felt like the sole star shining in the night sky that was blocked by the lanterns of a red city that was already dead.

Some stories start with a torrid affair, kisses under the moon-light, or you know something significant in some way shape or form. My story starts with me basking in the stares of on lookers as I lay on the bottom of a fountain, twirling a rose in my fingers, and watching the water scatter its image. Is it too much to ask for someone to suddenly take a sky dive off of an airship, bring out the machine guns, and get the party started around here? I want to worry or be happy or be angry or something but I am just here. I am just humming a little song that my mother never sang on her death bed, and playing with a rose a forbidden lover never gave me, and missing a shoe that I didn't even like.

I am living within the contradictory world that hates me and mocks me. And loving every little bead of sweats salty taste as it falls into my gaping mouth.

I am forlorn.

I am happy.

I am dying.

I am spinning.

I am lusting.

I am crying.

I am burning.

I am ending.

I'm drowning and loving the insanity of it all.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading this far.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 Square does.

--

Seven and a Half Circles

Chapter 1

--

We were in some private quarters of an age-old government building. I had arrived late, and had to be escorted by a nice priestly fellow to the room where all the mannequins danced. The music was a lot of pretty, classy sounds thrown together aimlessly, but people danced with the class it pretended to have. The expensive colorful dresses worn by half the patrons twirled all at the exact same moment. They looked like gears in some useless machine. There is a sort of love in this wonderful blind conformity. Safety in mundane, solidly real things.

I suddenly had the irrepressible urge to sprout wings and fly.

"Lady Rikku," called a voice. Isn't it curious that being called a lady made me feel like a man? I turned every which way to find where it came from but I couldn't find a single source. Then my eyes landed on the white hair of the praetor.

I offered a wave as he bowed to me softly looking for something in return. He looked nervously at me, then bowed again and I copied this meaningless gesture, wondering if he wanted something or if he was having some sort of malfunction.

"Lady Yuna, has been very worried about you, every one is getting annoyed with her constant fretting over your well-being. We were having trouble getting her to speak of anything else," he laughed but stopped abruptly, "All is well now though… Miss Rikku, are you aware that you only have one shoe on?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could, "Oh, I know. I had to throw it at someone."

Actually I was using it to express my appreciation for the locale law enforcement, while he was standing in front of a small man-made canal. I wasn't allowed get it out of the water after it fell in so I threw my other shoe at the guy, this one he caught and winged right back at me. It was warm and I was already late, so I just didn't bother. What's a shoe anyway?

He just gave me a brief nod then led me over to were Yuna was, and she gave me a big hug. After being reassured that nothing terrible happened to me during the quarter mile walk from my hotel room, she was ushered away to greet people. I was left alone with Tidus.

"You look like a prostitute." He stated simply playing with one of the straps of my little white dress, he laughed a little when I wrinkled my nose at him, then softened his face into a smile, "No one ever told me you grew up to be so pretty, I'm still used to my little Rikku." Tidus gave me a soft, heart-melting smile that told me he was kidding and I laughed before swinging in front of him and holding out a hand.

"Will you dance with me?" I whispered hopefully. He took the hand without a second thought and swung me around into the crowd. We danced against them, faster and wilder. My dress was too short to swing like a gear any way.

This was the side of Bevelle that I loved. With all the perfect people I stood out and threw their perfect machine out of pace. One wrong gear and the whole thing stopped working. I liked standing out, even if it was because the entire city was burning at my feet.

They stared at us as we twirled around in an aimless fashion. I tried to get Tidus to get a little bit dirtier in his dancing but he sort of shrugged me off and we settled for an angular square dance. By this time the gap between the two of us and the people around us had widened. I told him that it felt like we had our own shameful spot light. The music began to slow and he pulled me close to him laughing in response to my giggle. He put his chin on my head lazily.

"You know I was starting to think you wouldn't show. I was getting worried." He said breezily and twisted some of my hair in his fingers. The feeling was odd. I felt a little light-headed and sick.

"Did you miss me?" I chirped with all the vigor of a downtrodden housewife.

He laughed loudly then pushed me away from him clearing his throat, "We should have an affair!" The quiet room filled itself with gasps and disaproving looks. That in it's self gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling.

I smiled, knowing he was playing a game, but liking it nonetheless. I pulled on his tie and leaned my hips into him, "Yes, please."

We exited the party with all eyes on us, laughing like drunkards. Guards were patrolling the balcony when we got there they walked away believing we needed privacy. Not too far away though, they watched from afar. I gave one a devious look.

I silently wished Yuna had been near when he said it, that wonderful thing. She would have freaked out and had a mental break down, before Tidus explained that we are incredible vapid and boring creatures with nothing in common so we resort to sexual innuendos which, of course, unify even the most unique people. I would have nodded and pretended that I had been kidding, and we all would have avoided eye-contact for several weeks. It had happened before. Yuna cried. It was funny.

But really, I love Yuna. Really, really.

"Rikku?" He looked at me seriously for a minute and I narrowed my eyes trying to give him back the same look which only resulted in him laughing at me so I stopped, "I want to ask you something, but I want you to be entirely serious about it okay?"

I nodded. I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"You know Yuna right-- urgh that's a stupid question-- I meant well you know what Yuna likes and stuff, correct? You know, like how her mind works?" Tidus said it somewhat nervously as he alternated between looking down at his hands and somewhere around the middle of my face. He was looking at me but not into my eyes. His hair moved in the slight breeze tonight, it was then I noticed he was blushing.

"Well she's not that complex, why?" I kept wondering why every time I tried to breathe my breath caught in my throat.

He looked at the sky, "Do you think she will say yes, if I ask… I ask her to… If I ask her to marry me?"

I fell into a fit of coughing. Their might have been some choked laughter mixed in with it, the kind of insane laughter that only comes when you're devastated. All I knew was I was having trouble breathing and it didn't feel like my heart was beating any more. When I fell to my knees he laughed nervously and rubbed my back. I stopped suddenly and looked up at his burning red face.

"Of course." I said sadly, "Of course she'll say yes." Then we were tackled into a hug that threw us both the rest of the way to the floor.

"You'd tell me if she would say no wouldn't you?" He muttered and held me a little closer to him, like the cruel ignorant bastard he is. Still I wished he'd never let go.

"I'd tell you. I'd scream it!" I muttered through the repressed sob in my throat and buried my head into his chest.

"Well we've got that thing tomorrow, so the day after, will you come with me to pick out a ring?" He said while playing with my hair.

Was he really this ignorant? Didn't he know that I was already so close to being dead inside from this conversation? Didn't he know that I liked, or loved, or was just enamored with him? I wanted more than any thing to just run away from this and now, maybe dive into the ocean and never come back. He would pick her out a stupid ring and they would have stupid children, while I swam. I would swim forever.

"You know I will," I whispered and pulled myself off him with a fake smile. I felt all the pride from having heroic self-control, and all the deadness that came with it. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, not noticing a single thing. He never noticed a damn thing.

"This means a lot." He said then moved us slowly back into the room. Yuna was waiting for him and gave me a tired look. They parted from me and danced in the crowd of the women with dresses. They looked painfully content, in their element, and just in love. They didn't need to make fools out of themselves to have fun together. I looked at them sadly and told myself I was just being stupid. How would I have ever ended up with my cousin's lover any way?

It was weird but that never seemed important before. I never noticed how much he loved her. I should have stopped loving him then and there, told myself it was a broken cause. But selfishly I hoped she would say no.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for making it this far!

Disclaimer: Squares own FFX-2, I do not.

* * *

--

Seven and a Half Circles

Chapter 2

--

A little boy stands in the middle of the road-- if there were a road, if there were a child under these paper lantern, firey orange, dead skies. Well if he were, if he was, if I were, he'd be in danger. There's big tall men around him, possibly more shadows than men, and they look sinister. They are out for blood and money and dirty sticky evil things, and they want the child.

I'm there, feeling small and weak. There's a million things I could have, would have, will do. I could try to save the child. But then I would stew amongst the shadows, with their fiery eyes on me.

Is it selfish that I would not save the boy? Is it evil that I value my life more than anyone else's?

I feel empty.

The music had stopped long ago, but all of the people were still stuck in their own would. Picture perfect men and women on tracks on a cuckoo clock. I wanted to burn them like the wood and paint they were. It seemed impossible that they could be so happy when I was just... I needed something to do. If I'd learned anything in my life, it's that mindless routine dulls both the good and the bad to a healthy lull, and I wanted so desperately to be swimming in that sort of deadness.

Even though I was painfully close to being eight-teen the bartenders wouldn't let me have any thing. I even offered to lick it off one man. He made a dirty comment that I didn't understand. I left cautiously. A few minutes later I stole a bottle of Chardonnay from the bar and threw it over the railing of the balcony. It landed in a splash of glass a sizzling white foam. A guard ordered that I stay in the company of an _adult _for the rest of the evening. I began to stalk Paine.

"What did you do," she asked slyly. My eyes were glued to her dress. It looked like everyone else's. Was I the only one who didn't get the memo? She sighed and led me over to a seating area. "Someone always needs to look after you I guess; I just wish it wasn't always me."

I smiled at her furtively, "You're the only one who isn't someone's concubine." I played with the hem of my dress, "Say Paine, could you get me something to drink?"

"Get it yourself," She muttered and searched the crowd, her gorgeous deep red eyes mutely following the people as they danced.

"I'm not legal. I'm almost legal, but they don't care." I said dramatically and hugged my self to Paine, "But I really could use a drink right now."

She stared at me, "You're bad enough when you're sober, and I am not handling you drunk right now." Her eyes froze on a person I didn't recognize in the crowd then she looked back to me, "Stay out of trouble and leave me alone for a little while alright?"

"I missed you too!" I shouted at her back as she ran away from me.

Once again I was alone. I didn't like this feeling. I had spent the entirety of my life before now wishing I could be alone for one second. I was always around crowds of people but now that I wasn't I was feeling lonely and I didn't like it. I wanted to go back to my hotel room. I wanted to sleep until morning. In the morning I would get to eat with my friends, then Tidus and I would be alone together all evening. Tomorrow was better than today. Today just sucked.

It hurt me a little that I was turning into one of those people. One of those co-dependent people who need others to tell them what they were or what they weren't and couldn't figure it out for them selves. I didn't want to be hiding in the corner waiting for something to happen for me I wanted to make something happen, and be happy that I was independent. I wanted to be happy, but I couldn't. I needed to find a way to make myself happy, without any one else's help.

The people here were starting to clear out, it was getting late. I knew that Yuna wouldn't leave until after everyone else had, the people were really here to see her after all. I wanted to say goodbye to everyone and walk home in the cold night wishing one of them wanted to walk me back. I didn't want to take the time though. I was _not_ co-dependant.

I walked over to the balcony to leave tripping over the small step that was there and falling to my knees. It was really cold and I could almost see my breath, as I shuttered a cry when my knees scratched across the stone.

I turned to my back and looked for the stars. The sky looked orange in its city glow, but I really wanted to see the stars. There was a hard spot in my throat, and it wouldn't go away. I thought about it, and thought about it. How could one person make me feel so terrible and so wonderful at the same time? Why didn't he love me? What was wrong with _me, _that was so right with her?

I pulled myself up and brushed myself off. No. I am not going to do this now. Self-control. Yeah, try to get some of that.

I hobbled down the balcony, with the clack of one heel. The stone was cold and burned into my bare foot. I saw a head of blond hair ahead of me, and my head started throbbing. I wouldn't be able to look at Tidus right now. I inched closer regardless to see the glowing tip of a cigarette. It crossed my mind that as an athlete, he probably didn't smoke. A wind rush by me and I shivered.

I continued walking. What did it matter any way? I turned my head to the nighttime twilight. The red city that even had it's own sky, burning and burning for the people's sick pleasure. My eyes locked on a lift moving like a bird through the sky. One day, I would be on one of those lifts.

Before I knew it I was face down on the dead stone, surrounded by a halo of hair. My poor little dress was bunched around my waist. Then there was terrific laughter, and a warm hand on my back.

"Hey, you alright there?" The voice mocked. I knew that voice. It wasn't Tidus after all. The thought shot through my head and broke me. I just started crying and sobbing like a child who isn't getting their own way. But I want him! I couldn't help it. I felt dirty and weak and childish. To have the gall to cry under the same sky as people who are really suffering. The damnable orange fire sky.

I was crying for Tidus, I was crying for me, and sobbing and squealing for Yuna, and the bottle of white wine, and my ugly shoes, and my dress, and the sky, and the buildings, and the red city that eats them all and chews them like rocks together. It felt delicious. It felt vicious, and wonderfully trite.

All the while a hand lay motionless on my back, almost fearfully so. I sat up slowly as all the crying turned into dead laughter. I felt ridiculous. Yes, yes ridiculous! It was a wonder feeling, not being full of dread for a minute.

"What are you doing out here?" I said happily after I managed to somewhat contain my self. I choked back another sudden laugh unconvincingly. "Well?"

"I should be asking you the same thing?" He managed quietly after quite a long while of alternating facial expressions of worry and bewilderment. He looked as though he wanted to just get away from me. Some men are just uncomfortable with crying women I guess.

I threw my head to one side, nonchalant and mock confidant, "Well, if you must know Gippal, I'm going back to my room. These Yevonite stiffs are boring." I was having a little bit of trouble talking to him, he looked almost-- he looked nice in a tux, dignified even. I mean sure even in the dim light I could see the red marks around his neck where he had been scratching at the tight color and not a single button on the jacket was buttoned. I had to suppress a smile when I looked at him, so I looked away letting my hair fall in the line of sight between the two of us.

"You look like you could use and escort," He grinned innocently, "You know, before you fall to your death."

I gave him a dirty look. "I don't need you, okay." I stood and started to walk down the balcony I heard his foot steps following so I turned to look at him, "You know… someone who has no class at all, should not look that good in a tux," Right after I said it I wondered inwardly how I'd ever thought that would come out as in insult.

"And, someone who isn't a virgin shouldn't look so good in white," He said with a smile and leaned in closing the space between us. Gippal never really seemed to understand the concept of personal space.

"What makes you think I'm not," I asked defiantly looking up at him.

He brushed some hair from my face and let his smile fade as he picked over my hair, "You just have an air of promiscuity, I suppose," he whispered distantly.

"Okay. Okay! I didn't know everyone was going to wear such a long dress. Thank you for being_ nice_ enough to point it out." I moved to leave again.

He smiled "Hey, I'm nice." I rose an eyebrow.

After a few silent moments he backed away from me slightly and took off the jacket from his tuxedo. I gave him a questioning look as he put it on me like a child. He moved each of my arms into the sleeves, and then bent down to roll them up several times until he could see my fingers on both hands. He carefully buttoned all the buttons and I shivered as I could feel his fingers brush against the thin silky fabric that separated his hands from my bare stomach. He reached his hands under my hair and pulled it out from under the jacket then arranged it neatly over my shoulders.

I stared at him silently, he stared at me back. "Alright let's go, where are you staying,"

I just stood there for a minute, before recovering from the small gesture of caring, "Come here," I whispered almost seductively and as he walked closer I untied the annoying red bow tie he had around his neck and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. It had obviously been bothering him.

He laughed, "Thanks, but I have no clue how to put that back on,"

It took us a while to figure out how to get out of the building without any one to guide us but eventually we made our way out. The minute we did I noticed that there were absolutely no guards here. They must have all been up at the party watching it. A stupid idea struck me and I immediately turned to Gippal.

"Hey, wanna go do something illegal?" I asked happily, and offered him a little hop.

He grinned at me savagely, "Like what?"

"First we need to go to the bridge-- do you know where that is?" I was already walking in that direction but he walked faster than me and stepped ahead.

"Yeah," he said without emotion, and began walking in the wrong direction. I had hurry to keep up with him walking normally; I didn't want to walk behind him.

"This isn't the right way, you should go--" he cut me off.

"This way is quickest. There is more than one way to get around the city." He walked faster so I did too, so that even though I had no idea where he was going I could stand next to him. He gave me a weird look then slowed down a little so I could keep up easier. I didn't like it; it felt like he was humoring me. I just wanted to walk beside him. I don't know why. Maybe I have an inferiority complex, and thus refuse to be led. We didn't speak again until we got there.

"We're here. What now?" He asked, but I bolted in front of him. He laughed like an idiot when he reached my side to walk beside me. We reached the other end and I looked around carefully. The place was deserted. I looked into the water and pointed.

"My shoe, I need to get my shoe." It had somehow managed to sink to the bottom of the water, several feet away from a lift.

"This is the big illegal thing we came down here for? I have to admit I'm a little disappointed…," he looked at my feet, "This whole time you were only wearing one shoe?"

"You didn't notice? I thought you were just being a jerk for walking so fast," I shook my head in a lazy fashion then took off my other shoe and sat down to put my feet into the water. I immediately shrank away; it was as cold as ice.

I giggled softly, "Say Gippal…" I crawled over to him and tugged on his pant leg he bent down to me and gave me a tired look.

"I'll get it," He said with a groan then walked over to the water not bothering to take his own shoes off or testing the water first, he just walked right into the water. It splashed up around him and I crawled over to the edge to watch him. He didn't go down to get it at first just surfaced, his face reddening from the cold. He muttered a few curses before going back down to get the little shoe. He came up shortly and handed it to me. I sat the shoe next to my other feeling it cold in my hand.

He didn't get out of the water though he looked at me in silence for a few seconds. It was a strange silence because neither of us moved or looked away; it wasn't even awkward instead it was something else. In one swift movement he reached up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled. It caught me so off guard that I didn't even resist. I could hear myself screaming as I hit the water though. The cold tore through me instantly and I quickly went up to the surface.

I glared at him evilly my teeth chattering, "It's freezing! Why the hell-- it's really really cold!" I sobbed coming closer to the heat that he had been giving off. My breath was heavy and quick.

He laughed at me then smiled, "Really your going to let the cold get the best of you. Come on I know you can do better than that, kid."

"Why'd you have to do that Gippal? Oh… damn my dress!" My _white_ dress. I gasped a little realizing that the buttons went up to about the middle of my stomach. I clutched the jacket around my chest and struggled to stay floating.

He laughed again and I felt like smacking him. Why would he do something like this? I wanted nothing more than to get out of the cold, I could see my skin turning red.

I whimpered in an undignified way and he dropped he smile to come close to me. He wrapped an arm around my body and swam over to the side opposite land. I rested my feet against the wall.

"Why couldn't we have gone the other way," I said through my chattering teeth. I laughed slightly when he shrugged, then his eyes hit mine and I stopped instantly. He pushed himself against me and up against the wall. Our faces were level and he looked at me with a soft eye. I felt warmer all of the sudden, still freezing but a little less. I felt his arms snake around my waist to pull me close. My nose touched his. All I could hear was the labored sounds of our breathing. He was waiting for my move, it was my turn to do something, but I couldn't I didn't know what to do or how to do it, my head flooded with thoughts, then nothing. I sank my head under water feeling the cold pierce me, then swam meekly back to land.

You want to be wanted Rikku? Huh, is that what you want? Could've fooled me.

It didn't feel right being there with him while just a little while ago I was telling myself not to cry, and obsessing over another man. I didn't care though, I liked the feeling. He wasn't Tidus and he didn't need to be, because Tidus was wrong for me. He made me cry, he was in love with Yuna, and we would never be together.

Even then in the cold, when Gippal held onto me with his wonderful muscled arms, and looked at me so softly I could melt, it hurt to know I didn't want this. But for now it would be okay. For now I could pretend to be happy. If I pretended enough maybe I would actually start feeling like I was telling myself to.

I'm not going to cry over him. I'm not going to cry over any one. I don't need them. I am and always will be independent.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for getting this far!

Disclaimer: All characters, locations etc. belong to Square. Not. To. Me.

--

Seven and a Half Circles

Chapter 3

--

When I woke up the next day in my hotel room I knew that I would have to get out of bed like I did every morning. Like every morning I would make a big production out of it. I'd move as slowly as I possibly could, even crawl across the floor sometimes. This morning I moved extra slow because I really did not want to speak with any one today.

Today was supposed to be a good day, where I could relax and spend time with Tidus, but I had to go and ruin that. Last night about the time Gippal and I reached my hotel room I suddenly realized I didn't have my key.

When Paine had come here, only maybe a day or so after me, she mournfully moved into the same room with me. She had intended on boycotting the "Big Bevellian Bash" until Yuna and I both jumped on her with sad eyes, and in my case whimpers that would put an adorable chocobo in its place. So Paine was dragged into Bevelle when all the rooms were booked up, since sleeping with Yuna and Tidus was out of the question she stayed with me. In doing so she immediately assumed I would misplace any and everything handed to me and kept hold of the key at all times.

Well as fun as it was to walk back into the temple and find Paine in a room filled people who knew me, soaking wet with Gippal, I about died. He followed me around like a loyal pet and couldn't resist the every opportunity to wrap his arms around me and make me blush. Everyone got quiet and listened as I asked Paine for the room key and endured the knowing looks as we left. If I had told them he was just walking me back there is no way they would believe that. I hardly believed he would do something so nice, without an ulterior motive. The jackass loved every minute of it though.

It is understandable why I didn't ever want to leave my room. Paine could be right out in the living area, or hopefully still in the room where her bed was. She would say something, she might even lecture me.

I walked out and met her melancholy face in an instant. "Hello, Paine!" I laughed nervously and looked to my feet, "Good Morning…"

She took a long drink from a mug she was holding and offered me a nod, then continued to eat what ever it was room service had brought up. I walked over and poured myself some coffee.

After a few silent moments she looked up over the little table at me. "Isn't Gippal going to eat with us, I don't remember seeing him leave." I choked on my coffee. Then after I was done choking I pretended I still was to stall.

"He wasn't… We weren't…" I stumbled over my words trying to just say something but I couldn't. "He just walked me back here… That's all."

Paine laughed in a way that far from friendly, "So, he left before I got home? That didn't take very long."

I almost started hyperventilating right that second. Everyone thought I slept with him. Not only that but I was having this conversation with Paine. Hey she sounded a little worried about me. I mean sort of.

I put on a smile and drank some of more of my coffee, "So, Paine… what was your first time like?" I said with a laugh, and she looked up at me looking furious then confused. I thought for a minute she was going to tell, then she reverted back to her death gaze.

"What the hell is your problem!" she almost screamed at me, well as loud as she could possibly go without losing her cool, "You can't just go around asking people personal questions like that! Just because you want to broadcast it to everyone when and where your screwing someone does not mean the rest of us have to follow suite!" she fumed and stood up slightly from the table. With her pale skin I was sure she was blushing.

I began laughing hysterically. Even though she looked as though she wanted to murder me with her bare hands, I couldn't help it. I made Paine blush. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Before I left I took as long as I could getting dressed. It wasn't all that hard with all the layers and fastening devices on these clothes. Today I wore and intricate little dress that was white and purple. It was expensive but I bought it with my father's money so I didn't care. I put a few braids in my loose hair and shoved a decorative comb in it randomly. I looked into the mirror and saw a Yevonite looking back at me. Not just any Yevonite this girl looked like the queen of all of them.

If I learned one thing in Bevelle, it was that looking good made you a good person. I found it helpful to think I was a good person while I stole a rich Yevonite's wallet. I have had a few run-in's with Baralai who always promptly bailed me out of jail when I got arrested. I wondered how long it would take before people realized I was untouchable and let me burn things without turning their heads.

I was just about to leave when I saw that jacket on the foot of my bed. It was dry by now, and the water hadn't seemed to damage it or make it shrink and for that I was happy. I wanted to pick it up and smell it but I resisted. That man could annoy the hell out of me sometimes but I had to admit he smelled delicious. I picked it up and put it back on, ruining the alluring outfit I had put on. It felt nice on me, and every time I thought about it my stomach started flying. While I had this coat on, it felt like someone really cared about me. Sort of.

I noted while walking outside how cloudy it was. The wind was blowing, and it was void of shadows even though it was nearly ten in the morning. I knew the moment I saw the sky that it would rain today. My head was at the sky for perhaps the entire time I walked to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet everyone. Today was supposed to be good. As long as I kept thinking that maybe everyone in the world would bend to my will and bow to me, and bring me cookies. Really big chocolaty cookies.

When I got to the resturant where I was to met Yuna I looked from the sky and walked in. It was silent and a man at the front desk asked for my name. I gave it to him and he ushered me away after repeatedly trying to bring my coat into the private coat room to which I continued to violently refuse. We passed by a whole restaurant filled with empty tables until we reached an empty room that had in big cursive letters "V.I.P." sprawled across the door. He led me in.

Everyone had already arrived and were waiting patiently for me. It was a huge table that could seat at least twelve people, but it only had Wakka and Lulu huddled on one side with Vidina sleeping peacefully between them, Tidus was talking a mile a minute to Kimahri while Yuna watched them looking adorably halfway between bored and dead.

No one looked at me when I arrived. I sat down trying to look as dignified as I could in the seat next to Kimahri. Yuna stood up and as forcefully as her nature would allow had me sit at the chair at the head of the table. I was the only one not sitting beside anyone; I didn't even have any one across from me. At the head of the table I felt both important and like I was going to be roasted sometime in the next ten minutes.

Yuna smiled and I noticed everyone was staring at me, "I thought I told you that you could bring a guest." She said sweetly with a smile so big I could have sworn she was about to bite me and thought I tasted good.

"I asked Paine if she wanted to go but, she sort shoved me out the door," I said trying to ignore the obvious answer and focusing all my energy on mentally waking the baby up, for a distraction.

"Why didn't you just bring Gippal?" she said with the same relentless smile. I had the sudden urge to kiss that mouth. The one that wanted to eat me. I would have too if I didn't think it would just cause another problem.

I started to remove my coat and placed it on the back of my chair, "Why, exactly, would I want to bring him?"

"Why not? I thought you two had some kinky public--" Tidus said while giving me a devious smile.

"I did not sleep with him!!" I stood up and clenched my fists, "I hate that every one keeps jumping to conclusions!"

Lulu let out a calm breath, "You seem a little overexcited. Calm down and I'll be more inclined to believe what you say," she stroked her baby's hair. I was amazed he hadn't so much as stirred since I'd gotten here to liven up the room.

"What ever," I shook my head defiantly, "He walked me back to my hotel room, and that's all,"

"That doesn't explain why you were all wet and he kept touching you," Yuna said softly inching as closely to me as she could.

I started closing the distance between us, "Your right it doesn't," I whispered seductively and got so close that my lips almost touched hers before she backed away. She stood up and walked around a little bit her cheeks burning red. Tidus looked happy as his gaze shifted between the two of us, so I kicked him hard in the shin.

Just then someone arrived to take our orders, and everyone ordered taking their attention off me for a second. The moment he left, I immediately spoke up.

"So why are we here in an empty restaurant so early in the morning," I said quietly twiddling my thumbs and wishing for a phone book, with the exception of Yuna everyone was considerably taller than me. Yuna was just regular taller than me.

"Yuna rented the entire place out for us. It has been a while sense we have all gotten together so we thought with us all being here this would be a good opportunity." Lulu looked at me sullenly then to my anxious fingers, "I'm sorry, if everyone seems to be picking on you. We see every one else all the time, even Kimahri contacts us over the commsphere. You're the only one we really need to catch up with."

I nodded slightly and looked at the table letting my hair fall into my face. Lately this had become a habit. Every time I didn't want to look at someone I would cover my face with my hair. This is why I wore it down today.

Yuna put her hand under my chin and made me look at her, "I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes everyone needs a little reprimand. You can just be so careless sometimes, and none of us want to see you get hurt." She smiled stroked my hair a little. I thought about telling her that I was beginning to get attracted to her, to make her leave me alone for a little while. I could just leave and not have to deal with them, but I knew they were right. They did this because in a crazy unnatural creepy way they loved me.

I went back to playing with my fingers.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked softly trying to pull me out of my zone. I lifted my eyes up and they landed on Tidus's arm draped around the back of her chair. I stared at that arm for a good minute before looking back to Yuna.

"I don't want to talk about Gippal any more," I said quietly so no one would think I was going to blow up again.

"No, it's not about that." she looked at me with pleading serious eyes, "I need to talk to you privately, before we eat," she stood up without waiting for my response. I followed her across the hall way to a room that looked just like ours except there were no people in it. Of course not. They bought out the entire restaurant like true aristocrats.

The walls were thick and we couldn't even hear Wakka's thick hysterical laughter from the room where we were to eat. She turned to me and I grimaced at her height. She was barely taller than me, but because I was already shorter than every one it just made me want to bang her head against the table until she died and I was arrested and hung for crimes against something or the other… Well maybe not, but it made me mad.

"I'm not going to bombard you with personal questions, I promise," She assured me with something that was either a pitiful laugh or joyful wail, "I just think you're the only one who might be able to understand. Wakka and Lulu, if I told them, they might get angry."

I wondered instantly if she knew Tidus was going to propose. It had been on my mind constantly so naturally I tried to jam it into any opening I got. I would have figured they would be happy for her though, no I would have thought they would be ecstatic and have a loud wild drinking party that I wouldn't be allowed to attend because of my age. Why wouldn't any one understand…?

"Does this have anything to do with Tidus?" I asked softly grabbing hold of her arms at the strange look in her eyes.

"Yes, it does…" She took a large breath and when I nodded at her she continued, "It's just lately I've been feeling kind of bad, I don't know what else to do…" she trailed off it looked like she was holding this off as long as she could.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her and she instantly turned to me looking worried.

"Oh Yevon-- no," she shook her head, "Of course not. That would make this really difficult, as if I weren't terrible already," I was done guessing so I just urged her on silently. She looked at me with her big eyes and I knew in that instant I didn't want to know what she was going to say. I would never want to hear this.

"I don't love him any more," She said it softly and clearly, losing all the anxiousness in her eyes and just looked at me and waited for me to tell her it would be alright. But I would never do that; I think she was beginning to realize that to as she walked a few steps away to the table.

"How can you just not…" I stopped trying to prevent myself from screaming at her. I wanted to hit her so bad right now, at the same time I knew I shouldn't because as much as I mentally abuse her I still love her.

"Rikku, I really want to. After all those years waiting for him, I guess I was just in love with the idea of being in love." She waved her arms around frantically trying to get me to sway to her side, "I realized I never really got to know him at all on the pilgrimage, I mean we didn't even spend that much time together. It was puppy love I guess. Now that I'm older, I realize I want real "boot knocking" love, you know?" Yuna reverted to a quieter tone and almost laughed. She looked at me with blank eyes.

"He loves you. Tidus loves you so much this is just going to kill him," I whispered amazed at the calmness of my voice. I was so close to screaming at her.

"I know that is what makes this so hard. I don't want to hurt him. Because even though I don't love him I still don't want him to get hurt or any thing. And you know how he is…" Yuna said her tone lightening a little.

I looked at her with sad eyes. I wanted to scream, cry, or beat her to death. I was so confused at all of the emotions in my head and she looked so certain. Like it was the simplest thing in the world that she was going to leave the man that loved her and wanted to marry her. Was having a perfect life not enough? She had every thing I that I had wanted when I was a little girl. In fact I actually remember telling my mother that I would fall in love and live on a beach with the most stunning and loving man ever in existence. And I would have loved the roses.

I remembered going to her house once seeing them there and thinking she was feeling guilty about them, but really she was feeling guilty for another reason. She was feeling guilty because of how much he loved her while she felt nothing. She didn't want the roses like I did. In fact she probably hated them but got them every day.

Yuna smiled at me thinking the wrong thing from my silence, "You would be better off with him any way. You too are so alike and spend so much time together, I sure you would be happy. In fact I…" she stopped at the look on my face. I didn't know what it looked like but my entire face felt like it was twisting into a goblin's.

I let out a shuttering breath, "How dare you…" I said in quiet disgusted tone and looked away.

Yuna walked in front of me and held my shoulders, "What?" she asked. Fear was rising back into her voice.

"How dare you!" I almost screamed at her. I almost screamed because I knew if I actually did the tears would follow, "How dare you not love him? He loves you so much and does everything for you, and you just don't love him? You're screwed up, Yuna!" I batted my hands through the air and tried desperately to control by breath but I just couldn't. I was hyperventilating.

Yuna came over to me and stroked my back until I calmed back down. It took quiet a while. After several long minutes I looked up at her and straightened my self in front of her. My eyes burned in my head when I slapped her. She turned quickly back and looked at me sadly.

"I was hoping you would understand," she looked away quietly still standing dangerously close to me.

I shook my head, "How could I ever understand? Yuna, you know what he was going to do?" I said letting my expression fade into an insane smile, "He told me last night that he is going to propose to you. We were going to go look for rings tomorrow. I told him that I was 100 certain you would say yes. Oh Yuna you should have seen how nervous he was. Now this. I can't believe you! He loves you so much! How can you selfishly feel the way you feel?"

"He wants to marry me?" She choked out a sob-like laugh, and smiled at me almost crying, "I guess I'll just have to say no…" The room was silent for several more minutes before Wakka came over to us. He didn't even notice the tense atmosphere that was building up in here, making me glad that Lulu didn't come over instead. The food was ready so we followed him back to the room. Yuna and I lagged behind.

She looked at me pleading with her eyes, "Please don't tell him. I should be the one," then the door opened and we sat down to all the wonderful food, before us. Lulu had her eyes focused on me and only me, because Yuna had so much practice pretending to be happy she ate her meal and began talking to Tidus like she was his apron-wearing wife. I looked at them and then moved my gaze around trying not to look suspicious.

The baby woke up gently and Lulu began feeding him food. Every one got lost in their own world, with their family and friends, and no one looked at me. My eyes watched Tidus as he watched Yuna talk to Wakka across from her. His eyes were so soft and loving. He reached up his hand and brushed hair away from her face and kissed her softly on her temple. My eyes hit Yuna's.

I couldn't ignore the tightness in my throat any longer. I felt like I was going to cry. I moved my food and put my head down so no one would see me crying, but I didn't cry. The tightness was there but I couldn't do it. So I screamed and kicked my legs and made a scene. I felt Lulu's hand reaching over to rest on my head, her large sleeves given her away. I thought I heard her say something to me but I just sniffed and looked up like I knew I had to. All the eyes in the room instantly were glued to me in that instant. Yuna's were anxious, every one else's were worried.

I laughed with a wet sound in the back of my throat. "Is this what it's like to be in love?" I asked with a sad smile on my lips, not even realizing that I had said those words out loud.

They all started laughing at me; Wakka even gave me a firm squeeze on the shoulder. I could feel tears falling down my face. Then felt my smile fade and sob escaped my lips. They were quiet again and looked to me. I buried my head back into my arms, crying loud and indignantly.

I heard a chair move and a soft hand rested on my shoulder, "Love is nothing, if not pain," Yuna said sadly, and I was the only one who laughed at this cruel joke.

I couldn't breathe under those loving stares, those humoring stares, so I left. All the way back to my hotel room it rained. Or did it?


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for making it this far! I would like to thank my reviewers and everyone whose taken the time to read this.

Disclaimer: Square Own FFX-2 and it's characters. I own nothing.

--

Seven and a Half Circles

Chapter 4

--

I was freezing, wet, and wanted to start hitting anyone who so much as looked in my direction. I decided to walk up a few flights of stairs to stay away from all of the people who were here, and crowded into tiny elevators. I just wanted to get to my room, avoid all the concerning looks that I hoped Paine would spare me, and sleep. Maybe not sleep but stare at the ceiling. If I slept I would have to wake up tomorrow. I wasn't entirely sure how I would be able to survive that. Even thinking about seeing Tidus right now was causing me to choke while I breathed.

The halls were empty when I reached the door to my room. After a few moment of searching for a key I remembered that I didn't have one and began pounding on the door. I waited standing there for what seemed like forever before hitting my back against the door and slumping down. I hit my head against my knees, just staring at my expensive shoes and the mud caked to them. There wasn't any where else I could go, or wanted to go. So what else could I do but wait for Paine to come back from where ever she was.

I wanted to cry. But nothing came to me. I didn't even feel sad any more, just empty.

I traced my finger along the little swirls in the carpet absent mindedly, pushing back the sleeves of my jacket to do so. This was an expensive hotel. They didn't have pastel colors and elevator music. Most of the floors were polished wood, and those that were carpet were elegant vibrant reds, whites, and purples. Every hallway had intricate designs on lanterns that hung around every door, and laced across the ceiling. Employee's would come down the hall every so often to make sure every light was lit, and the carpet and walls were clean to a microscopic level. They cleaned with manual presicion like machina, in there uniform that looked better than what most people wore during the day.

I had the money so I got the most expensive room I could find. I wanted the penthouse, but some one at the front desk told me they didn't have one. From that moment I knew this place was messed up. It was the grandest place I had ever seen, and it didn't have the granduer that I was starting to become obsessed with. Maybe I was the one who was messed up. I was becoming so obsessed with doing something new and making people look disgusted at me that I started to need this place. This city that I had once been so afraid of became the only place I ever wanted.

I shuddered at the thought. It was unfortunate, but I still didn't want to leave. The fact that it was abnormal and creepy encouraged me. I wanted so desperately to go against the grain.

The elevator door opened and I looked to it hoping to see Paine walk out, but she didn't. A nice Bevellian family did. They all had curly brown hair, and wore flawless outfits, even the little boy who walked with them. As the walked by me they fell silent but I could feel the disgusted looks on their faces as they looked at me. The little boy stopped and bent down to be at eye level with me dispite his parents looks of disaproval.

"Do you need any money?" He said softly, but with a haughty disrespect in his voice. I thought he was about to spit on me.

I lifted my eyes to meet the dark brown in his, "You're so small," I said with a laugh then turned my tone of voice drastically, "I could snap your little neck with my own two hands," I then clasped then together and looked at him with a smile. He started to cry and scream and beat on me with his fists. His parents ripped him off of me.

"You monstrous thing!" the woman's voice called out, "Get out of here now before I call security one you! I'm sure there are plenty of park benches for you scum to sleep on!"

The door suddenly opened behind me and I fell back onto somebodies feet. My eyes were closed so I didn't look up to see who it was.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Sir," she spoke again, "This girl here was just sitting front of your door, and when my son tried to help her-- she threatened him with bodily harm!"

I heard a man laugh, "Really I thought you liked kids, Cid's girl." I opened my eyes instantly and stood up to look at the man who had just come out of _my _room. I felt a little self-conscious being soaking wet and insulted every few seconds by a little inocent looking child. I turned and hissed at the boy.

"Just until they start something with me!" I moaned, but felt a smile creeping onto my lips.

I looked back at him as he waved an arm casually, "I assure you this sort of behavior will not go unpunished, threatening children seriously what is world coming to? Am I right?" Gippal walked over to the woman and put an arm around her shoulders earning a disaproving look from her husband.

The woman nodded and began to walk towards her room, Gippal and her family all following. The little boy looked back at me and spit his tongue out. I repeated the gesture and stood impatiently waiting for his return.

He gave me a stupid smile after ushering them away from me, and reaching into his pocket to take out a key.

"Um, Gippal?" I looked at him with a little bit of spite for not immediately taking my side, "Why do you have a key to my room? I don't even have a key to my room." I reached for it but he held it above my head.

He laughed when I started to jump for it, "Paine gave it to me." he said simply. I wondered absently why Paine would give him a key. What if they were...

"Hey! You were in the room this whole time? Why didn't you open the door and let me in?" I put a hand on my hip as he unlocked the door and walked inside, almost shutting it before I got in too.

He shrugged and slumped down on the couch. He put his hands behind his head and pretended to be sleeping, or something.

"Well at least tell me why your in my room! I could just call the front desk and have you removed!" I was starting to get angry now. I couldn't sleep while he was here, sitting on my couch and… doing things.

"Paine told me she wants to 'talk' or something," he looked back up at me looking tired, "She said you'd be out, which is why I had to come here right away. I guess I'm in for a lecture," Gippal waved his hand as if to brush of the conversation and yawned.

"So she's not here?" I muttered hopefully. I had been hoping for her to be here with room service, and a warm towel. I knew she wouldn't but for now I liked the idea.

He shook his head, "You've got a nice room here. Hell, you can't even call it a room with so many doors inside it. Mine's not like this at all it's got a bathroom and a small room with a pathetic looking bed in it. It's got a nice balcony though. I mean sure the room is probably only 10 cubic feet, but it's on the top floor and you can see the whole city. I'd rather have an ocean view or something--"

"Can I see it?" I said softly cutting him off. I wondered vaguely why he was talking so much about his room. Had we become so desperate for small talk? It did interest me though. I had visions of having a penthouse suit when I came here, and no penthouse is complete with a balcony over looking the city.

He sat up and gave me a grin, "You want to go up to my room?" The was a silent laugh on his lips. I shook my head and glared at him.

"I just want to _see_ it. Okay, for like two seconds then leave." I stood up and took off the jacket he had let me wear the night before to reveal my dry expensive dress underneath. I ruffled my hair and smoothed it down were it needed it and took off my shoes replacing them with bulky work boots. He watched me while I did this, and merely laughed when I told him it was creepy, and flung a muddy shoe at him.

The minute I walked into his room I ran to the window. Only sparing the clothes and paper lying all over the floor a seconds thought. I looked and greeted the sight before me with a happy squeal. Immediately I shuffled the curtains away from the glass door in the back of his room and opened it. The balcony was so small it was almost like a ledge, and being on the top story there was nothing on top of it to block it from the rain.

As soon as I saw it the city took my breath away. The building we were in was one of the tallest ones on the highest tier of the city that wasn't owned by New Yevon. All the red buildings and ancient looking shingles. I had just been in those small streets half an hour ago. I had just been among all the little tiny people running for shelter. Now I felt like a goddess above them, with the power to smite everyone who didn't do my bidding. I laughed at the thought. Even after my thoughts shifted else where I kept laughing and fell to my knees almost to tears.

But I was done crying about this.

"You like it that much?" He said after walking into the little place behind me. Even up against the wall he was still an arms length away.

I didn't move, I couldn't. I just looked through the little bars in the railing, and stared at that city. I knew somewhere down there Tidus and Yuna were walking and talking. Somewhere down there was a man about to get his heart crushed. Somewhere in this beautiful city I'd lost something inside of me, and I knew with every thing I could see from where I was I had to be looking at it. I just couldn't spot it because I didn't know what I was looking for.

My gaze landed on my lap. I didn't want to look at it any more. Sure it was beautiful and it was mine. But really what did that matter.

"Don't you like Bevelle?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence. My voice was sad and uneven.

"I don't hate it or anything," his footstep found there way next to me and I felt his eyes on me, "But then again I can't say I would try to stop it from burning to the ground,"

I smiled a little, "Why Gippal, that's a terrible thing to say." I laughed a little thinking how I've sad my share of horrible things lately, "I love Bevelle. It's the most wonderful place in the world,"

"Whatever," he muttered then grabbed my arm to pull me to a more upright position. My eyes burned into his face. I wasn't sure whether I was feeling a little bit of hatred for him right now, or maybe… indifference.

His face twisted into a smile, "I got something for you," he said softly opening the door back to his room. My eyes opened wide with surprise and I clapped my hands together.

"It better be something good," I sad happily ignoring the look he shot me. When he came back out there was something behind his back. I tried to walk around behind him to get ahold of it, but he turned away, blocking me every time.

He took his free hand and grabbed one of mine, "Hold still." he said in a tone I didn't like so I sneered at him. After a few seconds of suspense he pulled his other hand out from behind his back and put something in my hand.

"You got me a daisy?" I asked quietly looking down at the little thing in my hand.

"Now don't get worked up. I'm just being nice." he pointed to his mouth as he smiled, "I'm sure you've done it at least once in your life. I mean you can't be all scaring children all the time."

I laughed a little curtly, then locked my eyes on his, "I don't like daisies."

He blinked several times, "What…? Well I'll just have to take it back then" Gippal reached his hands to take it from me.

"No, I still want it. I just want you to know that I don't like it," I said defensibly then held it up so the rain could hit it, "I'm disappointed in you, Gippal. Your becoming a softy."

"I try to do one _nice _thing. And suddenly your calling me names." He said waving his arms around and looked away. He was smiling though, I guessed that he was trying to make me feel guilty.

I giggled, "That's right, your being punished. I like it better when your mean to me." I twirled the daisy in my fingers unable to take my eyes of the little thing.

"Masochist, " He smiled then walked back over to face me.

"You sound awfully happy about that," I said attempting to take a step back but hitting the railing. There goes that personal space thing again. A smile was plastered on my face.

Our eyes were locked on each others, as he leaned down a little to become a little closer to my eye level. I let a smirk cross my face as I dropped the daisy and crushed it under my work boot. I rose my eyebrow.

It was his move.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for making it this far! I'd like to thank my reviewers and every one who's taken the time to read what I've had to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 Square does. I'm just borrowing.

--

Seven and a Half Circles

Chapter 5

--

I stood there forgetting the cold rain, and the city full of miserable people below me. All I could hear were the sounds of my breath as it escaped my mouth torrid and jagged spreading across the skin on his face. He reached his hand up to touch my face and ran a rough thumb across my jaw bone. I could have died right then and there in his arms with as slow as he moved. My eyes locked on to his and he stopped, wrapping an arm around me to pull me close. His heart beat against mine, but so much slower.

Suddenly I heard a giggle escape my mouth. I bit my lip hard in reprisal, hoping half-heartedly that he hadn't heard it. This was short lived however when I heard him laugh in return. Instead of making me feel anxious like I thought it would I felt a smile returning to my lips.

Then he pulled me to him and I felt my eyes close expecting him to kiss me any second, as his hot breath over my face told me he was getting closer and closer. Then stopped.

"I need my jacket back," Gippal said clearly and loudly, then pulled away. The moron wasn't even trying to hide the smile on his face when I opened my eyes to see him.

If it were even possible I could feel my face turning redder, "What?" I stuttered caught of guard by the sudden change in, well, everything.

"My tux-ed-o" he sounded it out as if he were four and trying to read a hard word, "It's a rental and I need to get it back. So hand it over," I just stared at him, silently willing the rain to go away so something on him would catch fire, and cause him to panic so much he jumped off the building. This, I hoped, would instead of putting the fire out, make it burn even better and by the time he reached the ground he would be in a lot of pain from burns. Then he would hit the stone flooring beneath him, and every one would think jumped. They wouldn't know who though because he was so mangled.

He laughed then smirked at me, "You look angry, you okay Cid's Girl?" he walked as far away from me as he could with the small balcony and hid his face. Trying to look dramatic as he 'shielded' himself from me. Frankly I thought he looked like some stupid mime.

I looked down for a minute trying to make myself look sad, and trying to calm my self down a little. My face must have been burning it was so red. That stupid heart of mine had crawled up into my throat and started having a seizure. Quietly I thought of more elaborate ways to murder him and still come out blameless.

He looked as though he was about to move towards me but I turned to look at him spinning on my heel. My eyes burned into his. "You have no idea what I'm doing to you in my head right now!" I muttered angrily.

He razed an eyebrow, "No. No I don't. Please describe it to me." he smiled again and walked a step closer.

"Your sick and disgusting and I am very, incredibly angry with you!" I sneered at him but he kept the same stupid smile on his face, "Of course I'll give you back that stupid coat. I wouldn't want you to lose any money! I mean your only one of the most successful people in Spira. Why don't you just buy a tux any way? You must go to these sorts of things all the time." I was talking so fast at this point I needed to take a gigantic breath and take a moment to find more things to yell at him about.

"I can't decide whether I've been insulted or complemented," he said with a smirk on his voice. He was still smiling too. Gippal must have pulled some sort of muscle in his face with as unnaturally wide his lips were.

"Well I'm angry so naturally they are insults, moron! It's my fault that I amuse you so much. Not my fault rather…" I was yelling, not at him but at that stupid grin that never left his face, "What do you keep smiling about?" I squeaked hating how defeated I sounded. I looked down. Only to see his feet shortly after.

"You're adorable," he said laughing as he spoke. The second I turned my head up I felt his lips hit mine. It was only for a second but it felt much longer. Gippal kissed me. Heh.

"Let's get out of the rain," he whispered softly before turning for the door. I didn't move.

"But I like it out here," I pleaded. The rain, the water, it would give me courage. Yeah, it would give me courage.

"I'm not going to attack you or anything. At least not without your permission," He grinned at me and I scowled, "It's just cold… and stuff-- let's go!" his arm found it's way around my waist and he pulled my inside. He shut the glass door and pulled the curtains, while I searched around in the semi-darkness for a light-switch.

"Wait a minute," he stopped suddenly and turned away from me, "Paine was expecting me, a while ago,"

"I should have been back by now too," I laughed, "We should go before she comes looking for us. Besides I've got to get enough sleep to be able to deal with tomorrow,"

"Anything particular happening tomorrow?" He said without looking away from the door. I was certain that I was not psychic, however, and settled comfortably on his bed.

"A friend and are going out to…" I shuffled through my head trying to find some sort of excuse that didn't give away anything, "um… to eat breakfast… I guess."

"Like you and Yuna or something?" He said quietly turning to look at me for a second.

"No, not Yuna." I shook my head quickly trying distance Yuna and tomorrow as much as I could.

"A boyfriend then?" Gippal looked at me intently smiling as if it were just a question.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just my regular old friend,"

"But he's a man, right?" he shook his head and laughed, "What is it you call me when you talk about me?" I wrinkled my nose and walked over to the foot of the bed so I could stand and be taller than him,

"Why, I can't say that I've ever really mentioned you in a conversation," I baited him but he just looked back at me.

"That's not nice. Is this what I get for being worried about you," he smiled again but didn't walk any closer to me.

"Shut up." He just stared at me for a few seconds before lifting me off the bed like a ragdoll and putting me back down in front of him on the floor, so that I had to look up at him.

"So where are you really going tomorrow then?" he said with a dashing smile that made me want to hit him and kiss him at the same time.

"I told you, I'm going for breakfast with a friend."

"Okay, okay!" he waved his arms in the air then turned back to me, "what's this friend's name?"

"I can't tell you that," I said. I was getting more than a little wary of this drilling. What I do is none of his concern.

"Why not," He asked innocently.

I turned to leave, "Just because! Leave it alone would you! Can you do that for me?"

He searched my face for a second, puzzled at the anger in my voice, and it showed all over his face. I wanted to just shut up about it but I couldn't seem to muster a smile.

"So, you like him or something?" He said with a look on his face I couldn't read.

"Yeah, I do." I told him without thinking.

I didn't even look at his face before I left.

I'm not a very nice person. I've been told that I was, by numerous people, but I knew it wasn't true. Somewhere deep inside of me I felt glad that Yuna didn't want him. I didn't care about what Tidus thought or felt. I didn't even want to admit it to myself, because then I would feel guilty.

Then I pull something like this. Most of the time when I'm around Gippal I don't even think about Tidus. He's fun, and adventurous, and annoying as hell. But I knew that there was no way you could love someone without being able to hate them every once in a while.

One thing you couldn't do was not care. You could do every other thing imaginable to someone you love. You could hurt them, make them happy, sick or sad. You could even kill someone and still love them. But the moment you stop caring there is no more love there.

I guess secretly envying or even hating Yuna has always made me want to keep her safe. Probably because I felt guilty for feeling that way about her, but really what did that matter when she was alive and well.

I'd realized a long time ago that I didn't even know why I felt anything for Tidus. Sure I liked him well enough, but I can't remember when or why I wanted him. Maybe that's what makes it real. .

That night I didn't sleep very well. I made an extra long procession in the morning filled to the rim with dread. When I walked out no one was there so I made some coffee and walked down to the lobby, cup in hand. I didn't even bother looking pretty today. I did not deserve to be a good person.

Tidus was waiting for me, when I got there. He was pacing around eating something and looking every which way. He caught my eyes then walked over wrapping me in a fond hug.

"Geez, Rikku your late. Don't you know that I'm nervous enough already." He laughed in a mechanical way, "It can't be good luck if you walk out on me."

I started what he said and looked away.

"Hey, I was thinking about how I was going to do it, and I know a lot of people are expecting a lot so I got an idea. Want to hear it? It's really, really good." he said happily but at the same time looking like he was seconds away from a seizure.

"Sure why not," I said with a sigh and a fake smile.

"Well I'm going to have some people, I dunno maybe the Aurochs, scatter a whole lot of roses all over the beach, so that it looks like a field of--" he stoped when he saw me shaking my head, "What?"

"She doesn't like roses." I said without thinking and wishing I hadn't said a word when his face dropped.

"I've been buying her roses every day, since maybe a week after I got back. I had them shipped here from… somewhere, and they cost so much. I knew something was off about them though. She always said she loved them, but, well, vases didn't last very long, to say the least." he smiled when he shook his head, "Yuna would always say it was an accident,"

"That doesn't sound like Yuna at all," I said with a little laugh to myself.

"So Rikku, what kind of flower do you like. I'm sure she'll like it too," He muttered quietly. I thought about it for a minute. I always loved roses, but ever since this thing with Yuna... not that it would have mattered any way. If he bought her a field and had everybody help put it out, that would just make it all the more painful when she shoot him down.

"I like daisies," I almost hit myself when I said it. Gippal had given me a daisy, r maybe I had dreamt that. It did make me feel good though. And anytime I wanted him to do something for me, I could always threaten to tell people.

"Hey, nice work. That'll cost me a lot less." Tidus laughed in his new found mechanical laugh, "We should get going. Yuna is watching Vidina while Wakka and Lulu go stall for me. I didn't even have to make up an excuse to leave. Yuna was nice enough to tell me the baby hates me."

"No, she didn't?" I asked him with a laugh and he nodded, "Don't take it personally, Vidina is just mean," I remembered him not waking up several times during the last time we were together. Right now I didn't have the highest opinion of the snot ball. Even if he was adorable.

We walked out into a lower tier of Bevelle. Unfortunately this half of the city so early in the morning was eclipsed by the giant temple and everything else on the upper section of the city. It was cold and dark but I took comfort in that fact that for once it wasn't raining. Lately rain had a habbit of following me around. I guess it's because I wanted more than anything for the sun to shine, and everyone knows I don't deserve it.

The first shop we walked into was a very expensive place, that had maybe one other customer inside at the time. With as high as the things were priced really that was all they needed. We left when the attendant was mean to us. The second shop was really nice and we started looking around. Well actually Tidus told me to look around while he sat on a bench just out side the store.

I tried looking around but I couldn't concentrate. It can actually be very hard to find the ring you want your best friend to get turned down by your cousin with. I wanted it to be cheap and returnable but I also didn't want him to give me a weird look, but still a trusting look. I'd spent an hour in the store before he came in to check on me.

"How hard is it to pick out a stupid piece of jewelry any way?" he moaned a little bit behind me, one woman behind the counter laughed. I turned to him quickly.

"How long to you spend on your hair?" I asked softly and rocked up and down on my toes.

"Cheap shot. Ouch." He laughed the looked towards the woman at the counter, "We'll come back later, my wife-to-be and I are starving. Aren't we dear?" I nodded and snuggled up close to him.

She crossed her arms, as Tidus and I walked cautiously out of the store. We walked into the a plaza area right out side and started laughing like morons.

"We're famous," I said with a giggle and allowed him to swing me around a little bit in the cool air.

"Makes it so hard to cheat on Yuna!" he yelled the last three words gaining some stares from people who were around us.

"Why do you always have to make a scene, people are going to think things," I said quietly trying to hide behind him. I was starting to get afraid people were going to think I was the reason Yuna was going to break up with him, and crazy people would start sending me shaved animals.

"You never minded before. We always loved doing these sorts of thing remember…" He paused shortly the put a finger in the air trying to indicate he had an idea, it was kinda cute "Wait, wait, wait! I know it's because of that boyfriend of your isn't it? Hey if he doesn't get that we are just two bored people with nothing else to do, you shouldn't have slept with him."

"Shut up Tidus," I said a little wearily a gave him a rough punch in the arm.

"Hey are we going to have another wedding to go to? Now you should wait a little while because your still pretty young. Yuna and I don't count because were perfect for each other." He laughed even harder when he saw my mouth drop when he mentioned marriage.

"Shut up or I'll murder you!" I screamed shrilly just loud enough to access a point without being attacked by someone. I was getting desperate; I didn't want to here him talk about Yuna any more.

"Don't be so adverse to it, Rikku. It's a wonderful feeling being in love. You always have someone to wake up to in the morning, and you can look forward to being just as insane as I am. Buying a field of flowers, I swear."

I could feel the tears running down my face and was trying desperately to find some excuse. Normally I was good at thinking up something on the spot like this but I had nothing. I knew that I had to tell him. This had be going on long enough.

"What's wrong? You okay, Rikku?" he touched my nose playfully, and I gurgled something that might have been a humoring laugh.

"I'm so sorry Tidus. I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed a little feeling stupid standing in the middle of a public place like this, crying about something that didn't even concern me.

"About what?" he looked at me confused, as his voice turned to a soothing voice I wasn't used to hearing from many men.

"Yuna doesn't love you." I said with a little hiccup. I saw a haft-hearted smile appear on his lips.

"Rikku, Why would you say some thing like that?" he shook his and tried to get me to sit down, but I shook my head feverishly.

"She told me that she thought while you were gone that she was in love with you, but when you came back she realized she wasn't. She said she didn't get to know you very well and was just being a stupid kid." I had been crying so hard through the entire thing I doubted he heard a single thing I said.

"No. You must just be confused," He smiled at me but I could see the doubt there, he studied my face for a long time before looking away, "You're sure she said that?"

"Yeah. She said not to say anything but--" I stopped as he started running. He ran faster than I had ever seen him run, all the way up to the hotel where we all stayed. It was hard to keep up. It was such a long way to get there, and by the time I got there I was out of breath and it looked like he was too. We took the stairs up to Wakka and Lulu's room.

He pounded on the door as loudly as he could.

There was a tense silence while we waited. Tidus wouldn't even look at me, but it didn't matter because I wouldn't be able to bare looking back. The door opened softly and Yuna walked out with a slowly fading smile. She looked at him, then looked at me.

Yuna didn't look sad. She didn't look disappointed. She looked angry, like we were inconveniencing her.

The door was left open for us, but I stayed outside until Yuna looked at me with her angry eyes and told me that I should look at what I had done.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews they made me so happy, and thanks to every one whose reading this. I was reluctant to post this chapter because I've had up to this point written for a while. Now I have to do some actual writing and thinking and stuff, but I can't think of anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story but plot. I think I own that.

--

Seven and a Half Circles

Chapter 6

--

There was a tense silence hanging in the air. They stood facing each other in the middle of the room while I waited by the door. I was booth poised to run, and trying to disconnect myself from the situation. This had nothing to do with me and I didn't want to be here.

"So, Yuna?" He asked looking away from her for a minute, "I've been hearing some thing and I've been wondering…" he did even finish. Tidus probably didn't wake up this morning imagining that he was going to have this conversation.

"I've been waiting for the right time to tell you." She looked away then let out a sad laugh, "Tidus, I am very sorry you had to find out like this."

"Why would it matter how I found out? It doesn't change a damn thing! I fought for you. You have no idea how much I fought for you, and you just don't love me? How the hell does that work?" he moved slowly pacing, with his eyes running randomly around the room. He stop suddenly facing her directly and looking determined, "Say the words. I want to here you say it."

"Leave. I don't need this now!" she spoke deliberately and passionately, like she could care about some thing if she tried.

"JUST SAY THE DAMN WORDS!" He yelled and both Yuna and I jumped. He combed a hand through his hair, but kept his eyes steadied on her. She recoiled under his stare, and couldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't love you. I don't think I ever did," she shook her head, and look at him with sad eyes. She wasn't crying. This wasn't sad for her. Yuna just walked over to the now screaming baby and rocked him in her arms ignoring us completely.

The silence consumed us again.

"Tidus?" I asked, then walked to put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed under my touch then turned to look at me. His eyes were blank and without emotion. Every thing about him made him look so tired all of the sudden, like he was dying but done with the fight.

There was no answer he just walked silently out of the room. I had turned to do the same, when Yuna stopped me.

"I'm not a bad person. Some day you'll understand that." she looked at me with the same pleading eyes I thought were reserved for me, "You don't just love someone because it's convenient. There is no reason or way to control it, and that's why real love is so rare. He deserves to find some one to love him."

"You're right, Yuna," I smiled in an insane way, "He, unlike you, deserves to be happy!"

She didn't even try to say any thing else. Her face was sad and tired as she hugged Vidina to her in the dim light of the apartment. I felt bad for her for a minute, before removing the thought from my mind and leaving the room. I let the door slam hard to intensify the baby's screaming.

"Want to go get some food?" A voice grumbled aimlessly, and I looked up to see Tidus leaning against the wall opposite Wakka and Lulu's room. He looked much the same as he had inside the room; broken.

We walked to the first restaurant we could find in silence. It was a painful silence, drowned in words that were never said.

The little café we landed on first was a silent place, with the majority of it's seating outside. It was cold so we went into the building and sat down at a little booth near a window. The tables sparkled like glass, making me wish for a table cloth.

I searched for something to say. Something comforting to make him feel better, but I couldn't think of a single thing. What do you say to a friend who just had his heart crushed into pieces?

"So, um, the weather sucks." I muttered, while I played with my fingers and looked across the table at him. Tidus offered me a fake smile.

"It's going to rain soon…" He shook his head, "It's hard enough to find a prostitute in Bevelle." He laughed at this, but I didn't find it the least bit funny. I hit him upside the head.

"I'm sorry for making it rain," I smiled and stood to get out of my seat, attracting some looks when I curled up next to him on his little bench.

He held me to him for a long time, burrowing his head in my hair and saying things that wouldn't even qualify as words. I tightened my grip on him, trying to make him know that I really was sorry for every thing. After few a few long minutes he kissed my head distantly and pulled me off of him. Our food had arrived but I wasn't the least bit hungry, but he ate like he'd been starving.

I laid my head back down on his shoulder.

"You know," He chuckled between bites, " I could get used to all this special treatment." I reached down to intertwine the fingers on one of his hand in mine, to which he gave an awkward cough.

Tidus ate through all of his food and mine in complete silence after this. He didn't make a move to get me away from him though. It was comfortable and nice. For a little while I finally felt at peace. I hated that I felt okay about it.

If I hadn't said any thing he wouldn't be so quiet right now. His voice wouldn't be so serious and sad, even when he was joking around. I wished that he would just hit me, to make me feel better about how I'd wronged him.

"It's not your fault," He muttered after finishing his food and paying, "You were just telling me the truth,"

I just nodded unable to find a word to say. I knew it really was my fault though, he was being painfully sweet.

"She didn't even cry about it. You did. This doesn't even concern you and you at least managed to feel sad, like a human. My god!" He shoved open the doors looking a little angry, "Why'd you have to go and cry?"

"I never wanted to see you get hurt like that. It just killed me." I smiled at him sadly.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's my problem and I'll find someway to deal. Besides one day you'll have plenty of your own mishaps, and then we can be miserable together." I turned to him feeling like an idiot for what I was about to do.

"But, Tidus, this is one of my 'mishaps', because it involves you. And I l-love you like I shouldn't. " I looked away, hoping he understood what I was trying to say.

Tidus wasted no time coming over to me. Roughly he pulled my arm to bring me in closely to him, I hit his eyes and couldn't read the look that he was giving me. He pushed his mouth against mine violently, and stuck his tongue in my mouth. One of his arms was wrapped around my lower back pulling me close to him, and the other was reaching up the front of my shirt. He lifted me slightly to push me up against the wall of the café.

He broke away for a second to regain his breath, and searched my eyes looking for any sign of protest, before kissing me again just as roughly. I let out an involuntary shudder as he bit my lip, but nothing more than that. I tried to move my arms to touch him but I could only move one to tangle in his hair, as the other was behind my back. He was crushing it against the wall painfully and I couldn't move it.

I tried not to focus on that though as the hand he wasn't using to hold me up had abandoned my shirt and moved down to my legs. His fingers closed roughly on my inner thigh, scratching me, causing my body to fall into another shudder. I felt them move higher and up under my skirt.

I suddenly turned my head way from him letting his mouth concern it's self with my neck. This was just in time for a moan to escape my lips. I tried to push him away.

"Stop it," I growled, surprised at the rough sound of my own voice. He tore his mouth away and looked at me with distant eyes.

Maybe yesterday, no matter what the circumstances I would have had no problem making-out with him right in the middle of a public plaza. I wouldn't have cared, if he was upset about Yuna. If playing make believe with me would make him feel better even for a second I would have done it. Or maybe the day wouldn't have made a difference at all. Right then and there I knew I didn't want him, and he didn't want me either.

Yuna was right after all. Love is definitely not convenient. You can't help it if you love the person who drives you crazy, or the one who will tend to your every whim. You can't help whether or not you love the man your kissing. You most certainly don't always love someone who loves you back.

I really did love Tidus. I did. I'm not sure when it happened, and might have happened right that instant, but I didn't love him any more. It wasn't anything he said or did, and it wasn't because he was in love with some one else. It was because I was in love with someone else. Some idiot who couldn't spring for a expensive flower.

I wasn't the same as Yuna. She never loved this man, but I did. Either way I hated myself.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like it very much if he saw you dong this," I laughed sadly as he pulled away, and turned his back to me.

"Is there just something about me Rikku?" He asked, then his eyes hit the crowd of people we had gathered with a panicked face. They didn't look to happy, but for now they stayed entirely still, save for a few hurtful shouts.

"You deserve so much better," I shook my head and turned him to me.

"I want to love you. I want us to run away and forget all of this." He smiled, "But I can't, and you can't… I guess I'm screwed then right. I got shot down two times today, it kind of sucks."

"I just realized I'm in love with some one else." I said with a happy smile, and hated that I was happy while the world must be suffocating him. I'm so selfish and I hate it.

He walked close to me and leaned down to touch his forehead to mine, "You gonna go see him then? I mean, who knows how much time you've got?" his smile was sad but I smiled back nonetheless.

I kissed him goodbye before I left.

There was a cut on my lip that stung painfully when I tried to speak, finger-nail marks where no one else's hand should have been, and probably a big ugly hickey on my neck. All of that and I didn't care. I wanted to go see him for a minute, or maybe just a second. My heart was flying in a good way.

I practically ran all the way to his room in the hotel. I waited several minutes just standing there before knocking, to nervous to do anything. It didn't matter though because he wasn't even there. I thought about calling people on the commsphere to see if anyone knew where he had gone, then I tried the door knob and the door came right open.

I went into his room, feeling bubbly and excited. That didn't take to long to wear off.

That man never showed any interest in me. Sure I was fun for him, but other than that, what did he care?

What would he think after my leaving him yesterday and telling him that I liked another man. Not to mention I was considerably marked by said man. He might just tell me to leave.

Telling him and enduring the embarrassment would be better than not doing anything. I just wished he'd tell me he loved me and wouldn't decide to talk about a coat then kiss me. But I knew that wasn't him.

I'd picked Tidus over him. All of the sudden I had the nerve to come and see him and tell him everything I felt just because Tidus was making me feel guilty. I didn't even know if I really loved Gippal. I felt something, and love is the name I called it. How am I really supposed to really know what love is if I had never been in love before. I just want it. I want it so bad it hurts.

This was starting to sound more and more like a stupid idea. I wanted to leave anyway, to find someplace where none of this existed. Maybe I was just scared. Maybe that's why I was thinking all these stupid thing that I didn't want to. Maybe he would make everything okay again.

I sat on the floor next to his bed for what must have been hours, before I saw the horizon light up into a gradual sun set. The orange light of it spread across my face. I looked at that one beautiful thing, in this world of broken hearts and ugliness.

This was the only true beauty I had ever known. I was ugly and horrible. I broke up a man's heart today, I made a baby cry, and I was yelled at my the savior of our country. I was kissed by a man who was pretending I was some one else, and I had kissed him back without caring. I would have slept with him. I should be rotting on a wanted poster right now.

The door creeped open and I heard a voice calling my name. I stood up with a start and faced him. The light from the window hit him in a wonderful way. He smiled when he saw me looking at him.

"Now what do you want, Cid's girl?" he said softly and walked as close to me as he could.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered and headed for the door.

He grabbed my arm, and searched my eyes with a foreign seriousness, "Couldn't get enough of me could you?"

Because I'm so stupid and young, I looked him right in the eye and wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled at him, nervous as hell.

"I love you," I whispered.


End file.
